harvestmoonfandomcom-20200223-history
Selena (ToT)/Quotes
'Chat' *"Good morning." *"Good evening." *"You seem well." *"Traveling is a hobby, too, I suppose. It's fun going to an unfamiliar place." *'Someone new moves in:' "There's someone new in town. I guess I was a newcome, once, too. I'm sure they'll love this island!" *'You get engaged:' Congratulations! But don't blow it!" *'Your child is an infant:' "Hee, hee.... You're such a doting parent." *'Your child starts crawling:' "Your child started crawling already? Time sure passes quickly." *'Your child starts walking:' "It's so cute when children first start walking. They're so unsteady on their feet." *'Your child starts talking:' "Your child started talking? What was child's first word? I don't remember what my first word was." *'Your chlid is fully grown:' "Player, what do you think your child will grow up to be? I really wonder sometimes." *'Rival couples marry:' "Did you see the wedding? I'm not sure why, but I like weddings! They're such joyous occasions!" *'Rival couples have a baby: '"1 and 2 had a baby? That's nice." *'The Mother Tree grows: '"I feel great these days. I have a feeling that everything's going to work out well. All the cheer going around is contagious!" 'Weather/Seasonal' *'Sunny:' "I feel good when the weather is good!" *'Spring:' :*"Spring is here. Warming up to summer!" :*"Seeing the flowers in full bloom makes me feel so cheerful." *'Summer:' "Doesn't working up a sweat on a hot day feel good? I love it!" *'Fall:' "Just cool? It's freezing! And it's getting worse..." *'Winter:' :*"Going outside in weather like this is so unpleasant. I wouldn't mind having Summer right now." :*"I don't mind watching the Winter scenery from inside, but I freeze half to death when I go out. I want to hibernate..." *'Rain:' "The rain here is cold. I just don't like it." 'Festivals' *'Flower Festival:' ''I like the Flower Festival! The flowers are pretty, and the aroma is intoxicating!" *'Harvest Festival:' "I used my father's recipe to make this dish for the Harvest Festival. Adding pineapple and spicy peppers is the trick!" 'Gifts' *'Loves:' "How nice! ♪ I love it! Thank you! ♥" *'Likes:' "Are you sure I can have it? Hee-hee. It's great! Thank you!" *'Neutral:' "Why, thank you." 'Heart Lines' *"You're actually not a bad person to talk to, player. I usually think chatting with people is a waste of time, but I like talking to you." *"I came from Toucan Island. The weather there is tropical, you know. That's why I can't stand Winter on Waffle Island. It's just too cold!" *'4 Hearts: "I got used to being alone because there weren't many people around on Toucan Island when I was growing up." *'''5 Hearts: "I love my father and mother. I feel grateful for them. But I'm doing what I want. They can't tell me what to do." *'6 Hearts:' "I'm so happy when I'm dancing these days. I wonder why..." *'6 Hearts (Female/Married):' "I want to dance on stage. Singing and acting are fine, but I want to be a dancer." *'7 Hearts:' "This is odd. I'm not sick, but my chest feels tight. It mostly seems to happen around you..." *'7 Hearts (Female/Married): '"I'm just not interested in art or acting. I think dancing is the best way to share pure emotions with people." *'8 Hearts:' "People say that I've put more heart into my dancing. Looks like being with you is good for me." *'8 Hearts (Female/Married):' "I'm not too interested in marriage yet. I could see myself having a boyfriend, but not a husband." *'9 Hearts (Female/Married): '"There's a guy who I've been thinking about a lot. But I don't want to get serious about anyone yet. I don't want anything to distract me from dancing." *'10 Hearts (Female/Married):' "I love collecting gems. I have a small box where I keep interesting and exotic gems. Traveling is a hobby too, I suppose. It's fun going to an unfamiliar place." 'Marriage Lines' *'Before the wedding:' "The wedding is so soon. I've got butterflies in my stomach.." *"Yeah, how are you?" *"Hm. Married... This still feels a little strange to me." Category:Tree of Tranquility Quotes